Their Beginings
by Unico Luna Angelo
Summary: They all had different stories and backgrounds before coming to Hogwarts, some more traumatic then others. Based on Out of the Dark: A Hogwarts Roleplay. These one-shots tell how my Original Characters came to be as they are. Currently Un-betaed.
1. Chapter 1 Ulrich

The air smelled terrible. That was the first thing that registered in Ulrich's mind as he slithered along the jungle floor towards the village, his kill hanging over his shoulder. Any thoughts of simply returning to his hut to gut, clean and cook his kill, a boar, fled from his mind at the sight that greeted him. What had once been a large happy village full of all sizes of Lamia from playful children to gossiping Elders was now dead silent. The once healthy and beautiful gardens were trampled down into the dirt, where large sturdy huts once were now lay smoldering ruins. The bad smell from earlier though… that originated from the bodies laying all around, staining the floors and ruins red from the blood that had once flowed through their bodies.

What was left of Ulrich's lunch and breakfast left and joined the congealing blood on the floor as he collapsed his scaled tail wrapping around him as he gagged and shivered with disbelief. Who had done this? Why? Tears spilled down his cheeks as he gazed upon the bodies of his fellow villagers, who were practically _family _to him. He stood trying not to think of the gore that stuck to his brightly colored scales, he needed to see, to _pray _that someone, _anyone _was still alive.

Slowly he gathered the bodies together into a pile working without pause, his body on autopilot. It was as he was doing this that he heard it. He strained his ears his heart pounding. A cry! Hope filled his being as he abandoned his task moving as fast as he could to the source of the sound.

He paused before a nearly intact hut only the door having been blasted off. At another soft cry filled his ears he entered it and stared at the two bodies in the center of the room. He knew both very well. The body on the floor was that of Sangue's, his brother in all but blood. It wrenched his heart to see those once lively eyes now glazed over in death. No! Ulrich shook his head, now was not the time to mourn, he could do that later.

He looked at the second body, this one significantly smaller and most importantly, it was moving! The young child, Anton, was crying into his deceased father's body begging him to wake up.

Ulrich slithered foreword hesitantly, "Anton..?" the young child's head snapped up looking around the room frantically as if he couldn't see Ulrich. The elder Lamia frowned at this and moved again making noise, as soon as he did this Anton's eyes locked onto him and he couldn't contain his gasp of shock and despair. The young lad's eyes had been the color of the treetops but now… now they were glazed over with a film of white showing that he no longer could see. "U-Ulrich..? D-Daddy wo-won't move Ulrich..!" Sobs, louder this time racked Anton's body as he clung to the cool body. "Oh Anton.." Ulrich darted foreword and pulled the boy into his arms and away from the body. The now blind Lamia clung to the man who was as close to him as his own father had been.

They stayed like that for a while, Ulrich sitting on the floor letting Anton sob into his bare chest as he hissed sweet lullabies in the Mother-tongue to try and calm his new charge down. Eventually it worked and Anton dozed off into a restless sleep. It was only then that Ulrich moved taking the boy to his own hut which had also sustained minimal damage in the massacre.

The older Lamia lay in his nest the younger curled against him soft whimpers occasionally escaping him as his dreams gave him no relief from what had transpired earlier. As he watched Ulrich swore, no matter what, nobody and no thing would ever harm Anton. This is what he swore as he too drifted off into slumber knowing that in the morning, he had to gather the rest of the bodies to burn so that they may be put to rest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this! Constructive criticism is welcome along with an Betas~ Thank you~! Until next time yah?**


	2. Chapter 2 Anton

**A/N Alright here's chapter two!**

**WARNING: Gore and Death in this chapter!**

* * *

Their Beginnings Chapter 2: Anton

The day had started normally enough for Anton. He had, as usual, woken up as the sun rose snuggled against his father in their cozy nest. They had their usual morning routine of his father cleaning and oiling the scales on his body and tail so they wouldn't crack and bleed as they grew with him. They had a yummy breakfast of panther meat -the silly thing had wandered into the village trying to make a quick snack of Anton yesterday- and as they prepared to go out for the day, his father to make repairs to the roof -the tar was starting to thin around the edges under the leaves- and himself to go and play with his friend Mornon, another lamia close to his own age, perhaps older than him by a year or two. Anton didn't know exactly, only that they were close in age.

The first notable thing that this day wasn't going to be like the others was when Ulrich had come to visit them while they were still eating. This in itself wasn't unusual as Ulrich and his father, Sangue, were brother's in all but blood and always informed eachother when they were leaving the village and when to be expected back. Ulrich had informed them that he would be going hunting that day and would be back in the late afternoon. This was odd since Ulrich had just been hunting a few days ago.

His father pointed this out and the reply was that someone had seemed to take it while he had been at work. His father frowned and shook his head knowing this was the work of a small group of adolescent lamias that couldn't seem to stop themselves from causing everyone trouble. This included stealing food the older creatures had earned from their hunts. With a nod and hug Sangue bid his friend a successful hunting trip, Anton doing the same not a second after his father released the other male.

After that the day had again continued on as normal. Anton and Mornon played by his hut as Sangue sat on the roof, having used their magic's to temporarily change his tail into human legs so he could climb onto the roof and work.

That was the last time things would be normal in the village.

The second odd thing that happened was a loud crack coming from the center of the village which was a large clearing which could fit all the huts and gardens twice over and still have room. Being the curious boys they were Mornon and Anton followed after Anton's father gazing around his once again, scaled tail. There gathered in front of nearly the whole village were a group of humans wearing dark colored clothes and most of them had on skull shaped masks. Another thing Anton noted was that they all held sticks in their hands like weapons, and that the ones in front were not wearing any masks.

He looked up at his father to see him gazing at one figure in particular mistrust clear in his gaze. Following his father's eyes he stared at the oddly dressed human. This one was different in the way that he was able to speak their mother tongue -or rather Parseltongue as he called it- had glowing red eyes, and seemed to radiate power.

With a quiet hiss Sangue ordered both boys back to the hut in the most serious voice either had heard. They stared at eachother for a second before nodding and started back to Anton's hut. Anton quietly noted that many parents seemed to have ordered the same. Not even fifty feet from the group of gathered humans and lamia, screaming started. Unable to help themselves both watched as the Head Elder writhed on the floor as if the blood through out his veins had become liquid fire before becoming still eyes glazed with death as a green light hit him.. The human with red eyes now filled with rage as he yelled to the other humans in a language they could not understand as the adults, still horrified and frozen in shock by their dead Elder's body didn't move away as the humans started to shoot many colored lights from their 'sticks' into the gathered creatures.

Horror filled Anton as he watched those he had known his whole life start to drop in either quick deaths or pain filled ones. He turned and grabbed a frozen Mornon's hand slithering as fast as he could wanting nothing but to get away and hide in the hut as ordered. Since he had been looking foreword he never saw the sickly yellow light hit Mornon's back. He did however hear his gasp of pain and horror.

As he turned Anton witnessed a sight that would haunt him the rest of his life. There was Mornon as he always looked, short black hair tied away from his face, skin a pretty brown tan from playing in the sun, eyes a mischievous filled purple with slit pupils, and a short skirt made of soft hide hiding his 'naughty parts'. The only difference now was that a long cut had appeared on the soft unprotected under belly and the young lamia's entrails were spilling out onto his hands. Anton watched in horror as Mornon's shocked gaze slid from his face down to his spilled insides, and slowly started to try and place them back into his stomach not noticing his or Anton's terrified screaming and crying. But no matter how hard he tried his insides wouldn't stay inside! His movements became more sluggish and his skin paler as more and more blood left him. The last sight Anton had of the boy before his view was blocked by his father's muscular chest was of him falling over onto the ground hands still trying to weakly hold his intestines in.

Sobs wracked the boy as his father slithered away much faster than Anton had been able to aided by both their magics and the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. They made it back to the hut quickly neither registering the fact the screams were slowly dying down or that eyes filled with madness trailed after them.

The two reptilian creature were barely able to bar the door to the hut when it was blown open followed by a single man his eyes full of madness and sadistic glee. Sangue hissed at the intruder ready to launch himself to protect his young son. Before he could do anything the man yelled out some odd language and the bright green light hit the adult lamia's chest, and just like the Elder it stopped moving. Anton stared wide eyed unaware of his renewed screaming as he launched himself at his father's unmoving body. He shook his chest begging him to wake up, but it was no use.

The human that had killed raised his 'stick' once again and this time a steel gray light shot from it as the man turned away not bothering to check if it had hit it's mark.

This was lucky for Anton as he had moved away from most of the spell -which later he learned if it had hit him full on would have slowly and very painfully start to liquefy his brain until there was nothing left and he was dead. Instead the light had only skimmed across his eyes, melting away his ability to see in a still very painful process.

That was how he was left screaming and sobbing into his father's cold body as pain wracked his own never noticing the cracks that signified the humans had taken their leave.

It would be hours later that Ulrich would return to the sight of his entire village brutally murdered, and the son of his best friend, his _brother _sobbing into the cold body of said man his sightless eyes only gazing up when Ulrich had him in his arms his sobbing renewed, this time though, he was also crying for all that had been lost this day, and neither would know until years later why their village had been the one attacked, why it had been their family's and their friends the ones so brutally murdered in cold blood.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Also I put up a poll click the one's who's past you think it's be interesting to see~ Will close it on Monday!**

**'Till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lonan

**A/N: Yes, I took a while to post it up! I'm sorry I've had it finished for a while, I've just been.. unmotivated?**

**Well! Enjoy~ 3**

**Thanks for Reviews, views, and favorites~!**

**Click on the poll to vote for who you want next!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lonan**

What was a parent? Lonan would often ask himself this question whenever he was alone. The little boy often wondered, was a parent simply the people who made you? Or… were they the ones that cared and loved you? An explosive sigh left him as he leaned heavily back against the trunk of the tree, his left leg hanging freely over the side of the branch he was perched in while the right one was held against his chest. He always seemed to ask himself that question around this time of year, when his eleventh birthday was merely a few days away.

Lonan supposed other children would be excited if it was _their _eleventh birthday. He was excited, but more for the fact that he would be receiving his Hogwarts letter today. The actual day though filled him with bitter emotions as he was reminded year after year on this day that his… 'parents' didn't want him, let alone actually love him.

His so called 'parents' had abandoned him with his mothers' parents merely hours after he was born and had never come to see him since.

No matter how much his Grandparents tried to say that he wasn't abandoned and that his parents would visit soon he knew that wasn't true. His mother had told him very bluntly in her letter to him (this was on his fifth birthday when he still believed they would visit, so he had begged them to come that day) that he was left with his Grandparents because his 'mother' and 'father' wouldn't have any time to care for him with all the traveling they did. The letter also included something else (a rather nasty birthday surprise) that he had been an unplanned and unwanted burden during the time his mother had been pregnant, and the only reason they hadn't gotten rid of him was because the abortion of a magical child was illegal and could be met with a life sentence in a magical prison.

After he had been born in the hospital (he was a Russian citizen due to being born in a Russian hospital) and his mother all healed up he had been sent with a House-Elf to his 'mother's' parents with a letter to explain. His Grandparent's had been both happy and angry. Happy because they had a grandson, and angry because their daughter (she used to be such a _good _girl..so loving and kind) hadn't even bothered to inform them she was pregnant and leaving her child with them.

The only reason he knew about his parents were from the horribly formal letters they sent him every holiday and birthday along with their gifts. Lonan scowled and brought his other leg up hugging both of them as he shut his sapphire colored eyes and thunked his head on the trunk of the tree.

Before he could sulk more he heard his Granny call his name. Opening his eyes he gazed down into her paler blue (so full of love… for _him_) ones. Grandpa stood next to her tall and imposing as he usually is, steely grey eyes holding a gentle love for his only grandson.

"Come down from there Lonan, dear. It's time for me and you to bake your cake." She stood there smiling gently as he climbed down the tree quick as a spider monkey. Ever since his disasterous fifth birthday where his 'mother' had sent that letter Granny had been teaching him to bake. She told him that sometimes it was nice to have something to take your mind off all the bad things. Baking with his Granny did just that, it took away all the sad and angry feeling he got with each letter his 'parents' sent, instead it helped him focus on all the love he got from his Granny and Grandpa.

Lonan clutched at his Granny's hand following her back into the cottage they owned chattering happily about what they were going to make.

Edmund watched his Grandson and Wife go back inside with love shining in his eyes. Oh how foolish his daughter was to give up such a precious treasure as Lonan (a name he had proudly given his Grandson, his little Blackbird), even though sometimes he wished she had bothered to raise the boy, he was glad she hadn't and instead sent him here where he and his Wife were able to once again enjoy the sound of little feet pounding against the wooden floor, and of being woken up at ungodly hours from the littlest things, whether it be a nightmare or because it was Christmas morning.

He laughed as he entered the house, already hearing his Wife and Grandson shooing the House-Elves out of the kitchen. Yes, he wouldn't give this up for the world.

* * *

**A/N: All my characters hate me. xD I give them so much hurt in their pasts 3 **


	4. Chapter 4 Dante

**A/N: Hello~ Chapter 4: Dante~**

**Now remember my lovely readers to vote on the poll yes?**

**Warning: Mild cursing**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dante

Chattering filled the ancient stone halls of The Norse School of Ancient Magicks, as the male students stood in groups discussing (gossiping) last week when their families had been allowed to visit the duration of the week to talk with teachers about how their sons were doing in classes. This of course had also allowed the students time to visit and play with their mothers, fathers, and siblings.

Dante ignored all of them a small smile on his face as he reminisced about the lovely week he had spent with his adorable little sister Hikari. She had followed him around the entire school like a lost little duckling.

He knew the other students had been shocked with how gentle he had been with his little sister, usually he was the most violent student in all his classes. "...has a cute face... mind..my..Lefay.." Dante paused in his trek upon hearing his surname, someone was talking about him? With a small from the teen turned and concentrated on their conversation, "Yeah, I mean, look at her I bet when she gets older she'll be smoking hot and I wouldn't mind fu-"

Rage filled him as he realised what they were talking about. They, those idiots, had _dare _think they could talk about _his _little duckling like that? Oh, they'll regret that decision.

With a roar of rage Dante charged into the group scattering all but the one who had uttered that single comment. The seventeen year old was on top of him in an instant bashing his face in with his fist, feeling sadistic glee shoot through him when the cartilage of the _bastard's _nose gave way with a gush of blood.

He gave no mind to how the skin of his fists were splitting open with how hard he was punching that fucker's face in, he just wanted him to bleed and hurt! No one, and he meant NO ONE was EVER allowed to talk about HIS little sister in such a way!

Strong hands gripped at the berserk teen's arms hauling him back and away from the whimpering and barely conscious boy on the floor. Those hands held him tight as he struggled to get away and continue dishing out what that... insect deserved. He strained against the arms holding him but to no avail.

He glared and screamed at both the teen he had beaten and the man holding him until the boy was far from his sight and he was tied down to the magically reinforced chair in the Headmaster's office.

Several hours passed by in a blur to Dante and all he was sure of was that A) he and the bastard had both been expelled (their wands haven't been snapped though. They were just not allowed to continue their education at that school.) B) he had severely hurt that former student, and C) his father was proud of him.

He had learned the last when they had returned home (House-Elves sent his things ahead) and his father was bandaging his hands, where the skin had split from punching so hard, (part of his punishment was to heal the normal, muggle way.) when he had plainly told him that he was proud Dante had defended his sister's honor, and even though he might have gone a bit overboard he still did good.

Dante was grinning the rest of te day. His father was proud and his sister's honor defended. Yes, things weren't so bad. Besides he'd be attending Hogwarts after the Winter Holidays ended. Things were definitely good.

* * *

**A/N: I know not that long ): I'm sorry for that! I promise the next chapter (Aearion) will be longer! 1,000 words minimum! **

**Ciao for now~ 3**


End file.
